bakugan t or d!
by nelly the crazy yaoi ninja
Summary: well nuttin much to say but r&r and theres yaoi and a little yuri
1. Chapter 1

Well… im making another bakugan story…and since my internet is down I wont let the bakugan get into this story till the internet is back… witch I hope will be soon.. But there are a few bakugan I do remember so I will put up those few characters and if you are reading this story now then the internet is back (for now) and I will add a few bakugan at a time.

Coco: -_- don't you have other stories to work on?

Me: yes I do but I had writers block for the others and I had this in a dream so I wanna catch this down before I forget it.. oh! And this is a truth or dare thing so send me any type of dare's or truths it could be yaoi or yuri truth or dares and it could be m rated type of dares

So yeah go on and send them to me

Kara: oh! And she didn't want to tell you this but! You can make her do dares and truths as well!

Me: hay! Damn it!

Dan: so any way nelly owns nothing so please no law suits

Me: oh these are truths and dares me and my friends came up with they shall be in here to in a few chapters so enjoy please

* * *

Dan: why the heck are we here? *sits down on a bean bag chair*

Runo: I don't know.

Ace: who is this nelly chick any way?

hydron: *holds up a red invite* I don't know but she sure has a way with words.

Shun: let me guess she either bribed you stole some thing threaten you or said she knew a secret of yours.

Hydron: she stole some thing from me.

Shun: she knew some thing that must never be said

Baron: she threaten me -_-

*one girl and two boy's walk into the room the girl had tan skin brown hair and eyes and she wore a purple shirt and black mini skirt and black fish nets on her legs and arms and the boy next to her had pale white skin and had purple hair short hair light pink eyes, he wore a white shirt and short black tight jeans*

Girl with brown hair: *is holding a bag* hiya! Im nelly! And these are my friends toko and hiku! *points at the purple haired boy then the blue haired boy*

Hydron: *gets up* ok! Give it back now!

Nelly: *holds up a vary large white photo book with a golden lock on it* oh? You mean this?

Hydron: yes that give it! *snatches the book* now if you don't mind ill be taking my leave now *heads for the door*

Nelly: *holds up a copy of the photo album* no way! You stay right here or else this baby is going on the internet!

Hydron: *stops at the door*… damn you *sits back down

Nelly: love you to sweaty *sits down in a chair* good boy

Volt: what the heck is in there hydron?

Shadow: yeah

Lync: can I see what's in it?

Hydron: *holds it close to chest* no way in hell!

Dan: can we just get on with what you called us here for?

Nelly: ok ok god your all pushy the resin I called you all here is so you can do dares and truths and answer fan mail see? Not all that hard!

Hiku: and you don't have a choice

Toko: so just give it a rest with the complaining and lets get playing!

Nelly: woot! Ok! Here is the dare I got from a friend

Dare for dan: go out side and run three blocks in a red sexy Chinese dress and sing im a china girl and wear a sign that reads 'honk if you think im sexy' on your back

Truth for dan: if you had to which of the bakugan girls would you date?

Nelly: ok dan answer the truth first then me, alice, mira, and Julie will help you in your outfit

Dan: O_O….. wtf?.. Why do I gotta do it?

Nelly: oh shut up and answer your truth

Dan: uhm I guess….. Runo?

Runo: *blushes and jumps up* woo! And what!

Nelly+ everyone: o_0.….

Nelly-*coughs* .…well then… dan hop into that dressing room over there and me and the girls will help you get into this outfit

Dan: O_O *turns into a chibi and runs away*

Nelly: oh no you don't! *turns chibi as well and lasso's dan and drags him into the room*

Dan: oh god! Help! *is struggling through the ropes*

Nelly+the girls: *closes the door as there eyes gleam with evil*

Gus:…. Should we be worried?

Keith: no dan will be fine by himself im sure he can take car- lync leave the sleeping myleen alone!

Lync: eep! *stops drawing on myleen's face* heehee… sorry

Myleen:…zzzZZZzzzZZZ

Shadow: what the?… how could she sleep through that?

Hydron: I dunno maybe it was that all nighter she pulled?

Volt: what the hell was she doing pulling an all nighter?

Hydron: she had a lot to do on her to do list

*in the dressing room*

Dan: *is backed up into a corner and is shaking* oh god! Please no! I don't want to wear that!

Nelly: *is closing in* aw don't worry dan~

Mira: we'll take good care of you

*back with the others*

Gus: did any one hear that?

marucho: you mean dan screaming and begging for mercy?

Gus: yeah that

Marucho: oh yeah big time

Nelly: *hops out of the dressing room* ok every one! Who's ready to see the new dan!

Mira: *hops out of the dressing room* dan! Come on out!

Dan:…. No

Nelly: come on dan! *pulls dan out of the dressing room*

Dan: eep! *come's out of the dressing room in a red hip length Chinese dress with slips at the side of the hips that shows off a lil bit of the red panties he's wearing* say one thing and ill crush you *blushes*

Volt- O_O *gets a boner*

Ace- O_O *gets a boner*

Keith-O_O *gets a boner*

Shun: O_O *gets a boner*

Shadow: O_O *gets a boner*

Klaus: O_O *gets a boner*

Billy: O_O *gets a boner*

Dan: *blushes and pushes down skirt* stop staring!

Nelly-. well at least some people liked the out come of this dare

Julie: yeah a lil bit to much

Toko: lol! Well dan on with your dare!

Hiku: *puts a sign on dan that says 'honk once if you think im cute honk twice if you think im pretty honk three times if you think im sexy'*

Dan: =_=…

Nelly: stop your pouting and get out side! *kicks dan out side and makes one of my camera man's follow him*

* with dan*

Dan: *is on the last block* damn her and this stupid dare game why do I gotta do it?

*20 more cars honk three times at dan and 5 more cars honk twice at him*

Dan: O_O / damn it! *starts to run*

*after dan is done with his lil run*

Dan: *sits back down in regular clothes*

Nelly: so dan how was your jog?

Dan: shut up and get on with the next dare

Nelly: ok grumpy *takes out the next dare and truth* ok this one is for… hydron, im gonna say the truth first. Did your father ever…. Rape you?… oh yeah! That lil crazy robot machine… yeah man I wonder that to

Hydron: ok yes my father abused me only when I misbehaved but he never I repeat never! Raped me

Nelly: *whispers to hydron* you do know that I will be putting this on you tube right? (that is a possible maybe)

Hydron: *starts to fake cry* it was horrible! That old perverted man touched me in places no old man should touch! I mean that robot is a raping machine! I mean how could he abuse his only son!

Nelly: hydron sweaty that's enough

Hydron: ok im better *goes back to normal*

Nelly:.. Right~ ok here is your dare hydron… you gotta bitch slap your dad and tell him to go back on the corner to make your money

Hydron: I cant do that! *is putting on some black gloves with spikes* he's still my dad you know!

Shadow: what's with the spiky gloves?

Hydron: oh its for the dare

Nelly: *brings in zenoheld* this way sir

Zenoheld: *walks up to hydron* what do you want!

Hydron: oh nothing * bitch slaps zenoheld* get your ass back on the corner and make my money bitch!

Zenoheld: ow! What the hell was that for!

Nelly: oh shut up! That was hydrons dare and now im kicking your ass out security!

* two guard's come and pick up zenoheld and drag him out*

Nelly: now that that's taken care of-

Yoku: hay dairy queen! *has three people on his shoulder* look what I found

Nelly: stop calling me a dairy queen!

Yoku: I will when your breast shrink

Nelly: shut up! Mom said its natural!

Yoku: oh yeah its natural when a thirteen year old girl boob size is 57 DD

Nelly: O_o damn it yoku! Dx shut up!

Yoku: what ever *drops ren, sid and princess fabia on a chair* I caught these three trying to run away when I wet to there house

Ren: yeah and we could've gotten away to

Nelly: hay marucho! Look who's here

Marucho:*turns away from ren* humph! Im still mad at you ren!

Ren: wait what!

Nelly: any way's before this truth or dare game turns into a jerry Springer show ren I got your truth question and your dare witch one do you want first? The dare or the truth?

Ren: ill go with the truth

Nelly: ok your truth is why are you like a teachers pet?

Ren: well duh only so I can get on good terms with my rulers so I can get my freedom

Nelly: well you didn't need to say it like that. ok wanna hear your dare now?

Ren: yeah sure

Nelly: well then you better get your best tux cause your going on a date

Ren: what! With who?

Nelly: with sid

Sid: *spits out the water he was drinking* what the hell do you mean im going on a date with the teachers pet?

Ren: im not going on a date with that bulky jerk!

Sid: hay! At least I have muscles and not sticks!

Nelly: oh shut up! The both of ya! Well every one that's all for this chapter next chapter will be about ren and sid's date ok? *waves* buh bye!

Ren: wait! We're actually going through with this!

Nelly: yep

Sid: no way!

Nelly: oh well. Remember if you guy's got some dare's or truth's make sure you leave a comment!

Hiku: R&R!

Toko: and please send in your dare's and questions!

Yoku: can I leave now?

Nelly: no you're my body guard and you gotta help get sid dressed for the next chapter

Yoku: fine -_-

Nelly: good big cousin! Bye!


	2. the date

Ok here is the second chapter… damn you internet for not working but any way here is the chap were ren and sid go on a date…. So yeah R&R and I don't own any thing.

" damn it I cant believe I was sucked into this" sid said looking at his watch " damn that nelly chick…. Who the hell made that dumb dare any way? And why the hell the amusement park?" a girl said with long curly silver hair "what the? Holy- ren is that you?" sid said looking at ren in amazement.

Ren was wearing a long curly wig with a black and white bow to match his hair and he wore a black and slightly frilly black mini skirt with a silver chain at the side and a white belly-T and black fish nets on his legs and to top it off black buckle up boots and silver bracelets on his wrists and a black heart necklace hung around his neck.

"wow… you look kind of good there runt" sid said with a smirk "you don't look half bad either Olaf" ren said smiling looking at sid, sid was wearing a slightly puffy white button up shirt tucked in with a pair of black jean's cause he refused to wear tight dress pants.

"oh shut up and name the ride you want to ride first?" sid said walking off with ren on his arm, "come on we gotta follow them" nelly said popping her head out of a bush along with the others "why the hell did you drag us here with you?" runo said pulling leaves from her pony tails "cause I gotta see on how this is turns out and I didn't want to go alone…you guys do know we're gonna do a dating show in a few.. Or at least till I decide to make it right?" nelly said while quietly following ren and sid while the others groaned and followed nelly.

" hhmmm…. Lets go on that ride" ren said pulling sid to the tunnel of love "w-wait a minute why are we going here?" sid said blushing as he was getting on one of the swan boats "because it's a date what type of date would it be if there wasn't any romance in it?" ren said as his gray eyes started to glimmer "that's enough romance novels for you buddy…. don't go all gay on me now" sid said looking away from glimmering eyed ren and hiding his blush "ack! Shut up!" ren yelled as he turned away blushing.

"come on you guy's get on a boat!" nelly said hopping on a two headed swan boat "arg I cant believe im on this boat ride with a guy" sid said while the boat started to enter the dark tunnel "hay sid?" ren said while they just entered the dark ride " what is it?" " I was wondering… arg never mind" ren said sitting back further into the seat "uhm ok?" sid said "aw man there not doing any thing!" nelly said putting down her night time binoculars " were the hell did you get those?" shun said pointing at the binoculars "my grandfather used to be in the military".

"well then since there not doing some thing were just gonna make some thing happen" hiku said holding up a sling shot and a frog "what are you gonna do with that?" alice said "oh you shall see" hiku said as he shot the frog into ren and sid's boat "huh what's that?" ren said looking near his feet to see the green slimy amphibian.

"eeek! Get that slimy thing away from me! Sid! Help!" ren said as he hopped into sid's arm's bridle style "w-whoa! What are you doing!" ren was clinging onto sid for deer life and sid some how managed to toss the frog into the water.

"ren, the frog is now gone.. You can get off now" ren still wouldn't let go "I don't wanna" ren said nesting his face in the crook of sid's neck "what the… why not?" ren looked at sid and took a deep breath " im scared of frogs and there yucky lil slime… I mean you try battling a giant frog bakugan and get slimed, its not pretty" ren said shivering "ok fine" sid sighed and let ren hold him a lil more.

Sid enjoyed the warmth he was receiving from ren "ah… I think the slime is gone so I can go back to my seat" ren said getting up quickly and walk back to his seat but then he accidentally slipped on the remaining smile and fell lip's to lip's with sid.

When ren was about to pull back sid pulled him in, sid gently licked ren's lip asking for entrance witch ren greatly applied, ren felt sid's tongue slide into ren's mouth and started to explore his cavern sending ren shivers and a blush as ren felt sid hands glide up his hips a little.

"hay what's happening?" yoku said just remembering about ren and sid after nothing happen for at least a few min's "oh yeah sure let me just check-WHOA!" nelly screamed as she fell backwards and the binoculars flew into the boat as she fell "what happen nelly?" dan said picking up his binoculars and looking through them and at the same time his jaw dropped "holy cow! There kissing!" dan said.

Sid glided his hand up ren's skirt till he reached the band and slipped his hand in ren's panties and groped his butt causing ren to let out a purr of pleasure but that seemed to have made ren come crashing back down to earth and pulling back and sitting back in his seat "ah look the ride's ending" ren said getting ready to leave as soon as the boat stopped.

"so what is the last ride you want to go on?" sid said after ren and him had already rode almost all the rides there three times each "im hungry now lets have some icecream first and then we can ride" ren said "ah sure I see a icecream stand right there ill go get some you sit here" sid said running to the sweet stand.

"ah… sid is so sweet" ren said smiling and blushing "ack! No no no no! im not suppose to like him! Ah! damn you emotions!" ren said crashing back to reality and hitting his head really fast "hay there cutie" purred an unfamiliar voice, ren turned around to see five boy's he has never met and what seemed like the leader of the group (cause he had the most piercing that the other's) had his hand on ren's right shoulder "if you want to keep that hand I suggest you move it" ren said spitting venom with every word but apparently the thug didn't get the idea and just sat next to ren and started flirting with him.

"so I haven't seen you around here so you ah… new?" the thug said and whispering the last word to ren and ren could smell the nicotine coming from his breath "yes, and im on a date so if you could, please leave" ren said spitting more venom from his words "well if he was actually your date then he wouldn't leave you here alone cause uh.. Your quite pretty… who knows.. a lil bunny like your self could get snatched up by a big bad wolf…or un less you want that to happen" the thug said winking "get away from me please" ren said getting annoyed and disturbed by the metal face teen.

"hay get away from my date" sid said carrying two icecream cone's one vanilla and the other chocolate "oh?… maybe I should just beet you up and show her what a loser you are then steal her from ya" the thug said getting up "here ren.. Hold these" sid said giving ren both of the icecream cones "ok" ren took them and watched what was about to happen "get ready!" the thug yelled and threw a punch at sid but sid had caught it and squeezed it till a crack was heard "arrg! You basterd! You broke my hand!" the thug said holding it and looking as if he was about to cry "heh you talk big but your weak… I suggest you leave un less you want me to brake the other… or at least pull out those annoying face pricings" sid grinned evilly as the group ran away for there lives.

"ok so as we were before…what is the next ride you want to ride?" sid said as ren was clinging on his arm "well uh… fire works are gonna start soon… why not go on the Ferris wheel?" ren said looking at the large colorful and flashing wheel "well look at you two love birds" the man in charge of the ride said "uhm yeah" sid said blushing along with ren "ah! Your in luck! I have one more heart shaped cart left!" the ferris guy said while pushing ren and sid into the cart "oh uhm thanks?" ren said sitting down "no problem!" the man said starting the cart.

"wow…. This view is beautiful" ren said looking out the dark starry sky "yeah it really is" sid said looking out with ren "hay sid?" ren stuttered blushing "yeah?" sid turned to his date "r-…remember when we kissed?…in the tunnel ride?" sid blushed "yeah…what about it?" ren turned into a bright tomato "I was wondering if maybe… c-can we- mmph!" ren said as he felt sid tongue slid in side of his mouth and if on cue red white and yellow spark's started to fly in the night sky and form the shape of hearts and star's and many other shape's.

"mmn.. Ah! S-sid… what are you mmn doing?" ren moaned when he felt teeth at his neck and was gently being laid back onto the bench "just relax ren" sid said as he lifted up ren's shirt "look… its light brown" sid said as he sucked ren's nipple lightly and blew on it "ah…sid" ren moaned as he felt his skirt being lift up to reveal his black tight panties "heh she made you go all the way huh?" sid said as he was pulling off his panties "yeah I said no but it was usele- ahhn~!" ren moaned as he felt the tip of his cock getting licked.

"sid…stop ah.. Teasing me" ren panted "so impatient ren" sid said as he put lube on his three fingers and gently pushed one finger in ren's puckered hole "a-ahh! Sid!" ren screamed in pain "shh…. Just relax ren it will feel better soon" ren nodded and tried to relax a bit, sid pushed his finger in and out really fast trying to find ren sweet spot "a-ah! Sid! Th-there!" ren moaned and bucked into sid's finger's "ah! Sid… please.. I want you in me" ren said as he got onto all fours.

Sid took out his three fingers and lubed up his cock "ren this is going to hurt a lil bit so just relax and it will feel better real soon" sid warned ren as he poked his hole with the tip of his cock and pushed in fully "a-ah!… sid… y-your ah! Too big" ren moaned in delight and pain "damn… ren your so.. Tight" sid whispered in ren's ear while moving slowly at first but started to pick up the pace "ah! S-sid! More! Give me more!" ren said tears of pleasure rolling down his face, sid replied by moving faster and harder hitting ren's sweet spot over and over again "ah! Sid" ren moaned after each thrust.

"ah! Sid im gonna cum!" ren moaned but sid pulled out leaving ren wanting more "a-ah.. No don't pull out yet!" ren said thrusting his hips back so he could feel sid inside of him again "sorry but the ride's ending now and I don't think any one want's to see two horny teen's going at it but we can continue later love" sid said giving ren a peck on the cheek and pulling his pants and helping ren get his panties back on and fixing there self's up.

"I had a really good time.. And thanks for letting me ride on your back" ren said as he swung his feet "no problem… I had fun today how about you?" sid said holding up ren "yeah I did… I hope we could do this again one day" ren said, "well im glad… you do know we can ditch nelly right?" sid said "I know but she'll just hunt us down again… not gonna be pretty" ren said laughing along with sid.

"well im glad you two had a good time" nelly said popping up behind ren and sid "ack! Were did you come from!" sid said with a startled ren "oh we've been following you guys for a while now! Oh and you guy's gotta come back with us to the studio we got an audience baby!" nelly said hopping up and down to the studio "well then I guess we gotta go back" sid said following nelly "yeah it was fun while it lasted" ren said laughing and snuggling into sid's back.

Nelly: well im done with this chap I fell asleep on this a few times cause of stupid writers block… -_- yeah that sucks

Yoku: and she will have some guest stars aka her friends to visit

Dan: im scared now

Nelly: *grins evilly* aw come on dan.. My friends not so much as a yaoi fan as me

Dan: really? that's a relief!

Nelly: there only 97% of the yaoi fan as me

Dan: T_T help usnelly: nya nya! Cya next time!

Hiku: buh bye!

Toko: we'll be back on later chapters!


End file.
